


The War Inside

by Bittergum



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, I had a plan for this and I think I got distracted halfway through lmao, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Might come back and edit this at some point, Minor Spoilers, No Sex, Nudity, Rambling, Scars, WLW rise up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittergum/pseuds/Bittergum
Summary: Byleth spends a quiet night with Edelgard.





	The War Inside

Amidst the war that raged throughout Fodlan, you two found solace in her old dorm room, limbs tangled together under the thick, soft blanket that shields you from the cold. You had always been comforted in the moments you shared, when you would talk to one another in earnest and forget about the world as it moved around you, but sleeping together? That was new. The feelings you had for one another hadn’t wavered in the slightest in the five years you were absent, something that scared the both of you. Such a silly thing to be scared of, after all the horror you’ve both witnessed. You only grew closer from the moment you stepped back into the monastery, and now...  
Edelgard kisses your shoulder softly, almost as softly as the way her long hair drapes over you, and you trace your fingertips up and down her back in a manner you can only hope is as gentle. Neither of you were in the mood to act indecently, you hardly ever were. Skin on skin contact was something you both craved desperately, and despite the nip in the air, you found yourselves shedding your bedwear and indulging in those urges often. She shifts again, coming down from her straddle position to lay fully flush against you. You breathe a heavy sigh, content to feel her weight on you.  
You began doing it accidentally one day, tracing the tough scars on her skin absentmindedly while you cuddled. Once you realized what you were doing, you apologized sheepishly, and just as sheepishly, she asked you to continue. She was beautiful, like a vibrant rose, she stood tall and proud. It was easy to love her petals, but harder to love her thorns. Though you remained still, you seethed at the thought of someone hurting her, and each scar you smoothed over gave you an image just as vivid as the one before it. In this act, you let her prick you.  
She stops slowly, moving slightly to simply lay against your chest. She closes her eyes. She listens as you breathe, head falling and rising with her chest, and had it not been for the warm exhales against it, you’d have thought she had ceased breathing herself. Perhaps she was tired, ready to drift off into slumber. You slow your hands to a stop, right above the small of her back. Her skin was rough and warm. You close your eyes, as well.  
"Do you…” She begins, voice so soft you almost don’t hear it. She hesitates for just a moment. “Do you remember what I told you? About my siblings?”  
“Mhm.” You croak out. Your voice is all but gone, sleep claiming what the yelling hadn’t. For a long moment, she’s quiet. You think that maybe she’s done, and you don’t pry. She knows you can read her like a book.  
“...I said I was the only one left, the only one who hadn’t succumbed to madness.” She says, just as softly and twice as slowly as she did before. Her fingers twitch slightly. “Sometimes… I wonder if I haven’t lied about that.”  
You awkwardly lean your head up and kiss hers. You know what she means. You’ve seen her actions- what some may see as neuroticism, that fear of losing control, you see her fighting to support what little of the walls she has built for herself. There was nothing she wouldn't do for the people she loved, having been unable to for the longest of times. What had happened in her youth had sculpted the person she is today, and the two of you silently wondered if that were a good thing, though you both knew it wasn’t.  
You hold her tighter, and she lets go of the breath she was holding, shaking slightly. Your reasons for fighting this war were a bit selfish- of course you wanted to liberate the people of Fodlan, but you wanted her to be happy above all else. She drifts off to sleep, and you aren’t far behind he. As you lose your grip on the waking world, you imagine what it would be like in those quiet, peaceful nights in her castle, taking her hands and leading her in a silent, off-beat dance, or preparing a warm, possibly awful meal, or doing any one of the many things that would help to calm the war inside her mind. The image of her giggling at you while you led a domestic life makes you smile, and you drift off, hopefully dreaming of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even finished the game yet (joy con drift :/ I'm getting em fixed) but... I think about Edelgard a lot. Atm I'm tired and kind of disoriented between school and work so this might not make much sense but I wanted to put something out there lol. Maybe I'll edit this eventually but for right now... lets go lesbians


End file.
